About a boy
by Colonel Sho
Summary: The View From The Mirror - Ian Irvine. Perludes A Shadow On The Glass. What exactly is the great Magister Mendark want from Llian the Zain? PLZ RnR!


About a boy  
  
  
It's that odd gentleman again; he just looked at me as though I were a thing to purchase. I haven't seen him for 4 years and now he's back I wonder why? My parents are talking with him right now. I decide to think nothing of it, though I have a strange feeling about this man; he's tall with shiny black hair, laughter lines ageing him somewhat.  
  
"Llian, who's that?"  
  
That's my older sister Callam; she always looks at me as though I've done something wrong. I shrug and tell her.  
  
"Mendark."  
  
Her jaw drops and her eyes flare.  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
She asks with a stiff jaw. Again I shrug.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She let out a huff of air and pushes past me, knocking me sideways into the gates. I pick myself up and dust down my clothes, she didn't push me hard, just enough to knock 'me' down.  
I knew that Callam would react like this, she's travelled some and been persecuted for the crimes of our ancestors; what would the Magister want with us? We own nothing of value, never bothered anyone wittingly, so why take an interest, in me in particular?  
  
"Llian, come here please."  
  
My mother called for me from the small kitchen window, the sill framed with pretty flowers grown in the valleys and gardens of Jepperland.  
  
"Coming."  
  
I cry back, picking up my storybook that I made when I was 8, filled with the stories of the Zain, filled with tales of Santhenar, great and small. Mendark was interested in this when he first called for us. My mother and I decorated it with the skill of illumination that is handed down in our family for generations.  
I reach the front room; Callam is standing there with folded arms and a stern look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
I ask frowning; she turns her head to the kitchen so I follow her line of sight. Our parents are sat around the table with Mendark, their faces set in a state of deep discussion. I glance at Callam, she smiles weakly and pushes me forward into the kitchen, her hands stay on my shoulders a little longer than they usually would were she shoving me somewhere. She gives my shoulders a quick squeeze then she runs up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Mother you called for me?"  
  
She looks up, slightly startled as if wondering how long I had been standing there.  
  
"Yes child, come in."  
  
She pulled out a chair for me; I decline and put my books on the table. Mendark fingers the silver-edged pages with a look of fire in his dark eyes.  
  
"Llian I put this to you."  
  
Mendark began, he spoke he if he knew me. The front door slammed, everyone in the room jumped and turned their heads to the hallway. It's Alyz, my younger sister. She comes into the kitchen whistling a merry tune taught to all young Zain children, her arms crowed with multi-coloured flowers. She hands them to me.  
  
"For Llian."  
  
She says sweetly, kissing my hand. She'd obviously seen someone courting and thought on it as an act of friendship.  
  
"Thank you my lady."  
  
I bow and fetch a vase to put the flowers in. Little Alyz, so eager to grow up; yet she was probably the most world wary, compared to Callem and I anyway.  
Mendark smiles, despite the interruption and ruffles Alyz's hair. She smiles and giggles. She seems to like him so he's probably not what I'm making out, but I can't help but be suspicious. I frown once more and fold my arms, I'm not deliberately trying to be rude but I think he acts rather arrogant and superior.  
  
"Please, you were saying?"  
  
I ask, picking Alyz up from the floor, her hands all grubby from picking the daisies. She wipes her hand down my face, leaving a mucky print on my cheek. She grins and rests her head on my shoulder, it's only later do I realise she's reaching for a damp cloth.  
  
"Llian I have a proposition for you."  
  
I get the feeling that he's dumbing things down for me; it's just his tone of voice. I struggle against Alyz and her flapping arms and cloth.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
I purse my tongue against my check, impatiently.  
  
"Llian."  
  
My mother curses my name under her breath.  
  
"It's alright Zophy, he's bound to be eager to know what I have to offer, plus impatience is expected at his age."  
  
How dare he! Acting as if he knows me!  
  
"I was a boy of his age, I remember."  
  
He smiles reassuringly at my mother and father. I was about to say something but Alyz and her cloth struck me in the mouth. She grins broadly again as does Mendark and my parents.  
  
"Children."  
  
He sighed, longingly.  
  
"I have everything I could ask for, yet I lack a loving family."  
  
I role my eyes and take the cloth from Alyz who promptly snatches it back.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
She called, wiping my cheek this time. This causes everyone to laugh but me. My mother takes Alyz from me and sits her on her own lap.  
  
"Llian, child, sit down."  
  
This time I listen but I wont relax, this guy wants something. Mendark clears his throat and begins again.  
  
"My proposition is this; Llian you like the histories do you not."  
  
Ok this has my interest peaked. I lean forward on the table.  
  
"Of course I do, who on Santh doesn't?"   
  
I reply to which Mendark bares his less than white teeth at me in an attempted smile of sorts.  
  
"No argument from me. Llian do you remember that I came here a few years back and that I took an interest in that book of yours?"  
  
I pull my precious book towards me, hugging it tightly to my chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I answer through clenched teeth.  
  
"Calm your self Llian, I haven't come to take it from you."  
  
At this I relax a little, at least I know what he doesn't want.  
  
"Well,"  
  
He pauses.  
  
"A lot of other people did, your genius has not gone unnoticed by the highest person."  
  
I smile and say cynically.  
  
"And that would be you."  
  
He smiles and slaps my shoulder, friendly-like.  
  
"Yes I suppose it would. Now Llian, my aforementioned proposal."  
  
I nod; he seems to be treating me a bit more like an adult now.  
  
"I have put it to your parents and they agree that it's a good idea."  
  
"A great opportunity."  
  
My father, Llayis spoke up. He had been unusually quiet; something had set him back. He took my mothers hand in his and clasped it tightly. I eye Mendark with a certain curiosity, what had he said to them?  
  
"Mum, dad?"  
  
My mother took my hand and gave it a quick rub, as though warming me from a chilly wind.  
  
"Llian how would you like to come with me and study at the College of Histories? Now of course you wont be with me all the time, I will be nothing but your sponsor. You will have to earn your keep you understand, but everything you need I shall supply."  
  
I pick my jaw up from the ground and shiver from head to toe.  
  
"The College of Histories?"  
  
I say hurriedly, I can't quite get my head around this one.  
  
"In Chanthed?"  
  
I'm staring at him; surely he can see the drool dripping to the floor.  
  
"Yes Llian the College of Histories in Chanthed."  
  
I look over to my parents, my father looking forlorn; all his life my father had been a scribe, he knew the histories as well as I do but it was his dream to become a chronicler. He smiles at me, all his glumness gone.  
  
"We'd be losing you, but you'd be living my dream Llian, Imagine."  
  
I smile and can feel something shaking, it's probably me.  
  
"I dare not to for getting my hopes up will do no-one any good."  
  
I turn to Mendark.  
  
"Sir, I regret to inform you but I cannot, as much as I would like to. Chanthed is in Meldorin; if you have not noticed by the baking sun and sand filled streets we live in Crandor, many, many leagues away. We simply cannot afford it, although both my parents are the best in their trade, our household alone is not worth as much as a trip to Meldorin."  
  
So I embellished a tad, but the rest was true, we could not afford this is 20 years. Mendark looks mightily impressed yet there's something, he has something up his sleeve. His upper lip is curving into a smile and his eyes reflected in those of my parents. What do they know that I don't?  
  
"Llian, Mister Mendark is paying for your trip."  
  
My mother says between outbursts of laughter. Once again I'm stunned into a state of shock. There's nothing stopping me. Yet I look around the kitchen and already I feel homesick, I glance to the faces of everyone in the room last of all little Alyz.  
  
"Llian you know as well as I that this is an opportunity of a life time. You'd be famous here."  
  
My father wants this so much for me, though I can't help feeling sorry for him, this was all he ever wanted, a chance. I would have to except it, I'd do it for him, for my family heck I'd even go as far and say I'd do it for my race.  
  
"Llian I know your mind is at conflict, but consider this; I sponsor you till Master Chronicler,"  
  
'Master Chronicler'! The greatest title a man could wish for and he's offering to sponsor 'me'?  
  
"And when the time comes I will ask for you to repay your debt to me. You shall travel the world, writing new tales, improving old ones. I know you heart desires it Llian, I can see it in your eyes but tell me what does you mind say?"  
  
I open my mouth to say something but words wont come. I glance to my parents and shudder then look through Mendark. Callam was standing at the adjoining hallway; leaning against the wall she smiles at me though it's false one but well tried.  
  
"It... It says to do this for honour, for the family and for our kind, though I'd be lying to say I do not desire some of the fame and fortune it shall bring."  
  
My father came up behind me and clapped his hands down onto my shoulder rubbing them.  
  
"Well done, Llian. I'm so very proud."  
  
  
By Colonel Sho. 


End file.
